Endless
by JesslynJie
Summary: The endless war causing Naruto to be told to leave the village, along with his friends to start a new life. Why is this happening? What did the Hokage thinks? How will the war ends?


The young boy closed his eyes with anger. His fist was ready to punch anything he sees in the first sight. That's why he closed his eyes for about.. well, feels like forever to him. The cold spring breeze blew through his face. Though it was comforting, he doesn't care.

"We all know that we don't want this. But due to the never-ending war, we have to do this. I'm not taking any question for now. I believe I explained everything in details. Dismissed!" the lady with the tri-corner hat screamed, and with that, all of the people jumped to the air and gone, except for one person.

* * *

Sakura looked back slowly. As she expected, her forever best friend was still there in his place, doesn't moving any inches. His head looking at the ground but his eyes are closed. He frowned and his fists trembling. She's pretty sure he's ready to punch anything at his first sigh.

She looked aroung, and found her other friends. The one with short black hair and black with a katana on his back walked towards her, and turning his glance to the boy Sakura glancing for a long time. A girl with long hair and purple-white sweater looked anxiety and walked towards the two.

"Sai-kun, Sakura-san..," she said. She bumped her two index fingers with another. Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, Hinata. He'll be okay." Sai smiled with agreement, then looked at Sakura. She noticed what Sai's thinking and the two nodded.

"The sun is going to set down. You better go home, Hinata."Sakura smiled again. Hinata nodded and left. Sai looked at Sakura and the two nodded. They ran toward their friend who hasn't moved in an inch.

"Naruto..," she said, raised her arms to touch his shoulder, but failed. Naruto jumped highly to the roof of the huge building with a word "Fire" set not far above. Sakura constantly gasped, but immediately joined him to the roof with Sai.

On the roof, stood two ladies with a pig. The first lady, is a lady with the tri-corner hat in his left hand. She looks young, but as a matter of fact, she's nearly fifty years old. Despite of that, her body is a paradise and she's one good looking lady. She got one big smirk, watching the three young ninja in front of her. Especially the one in the middle. She probably knew that Naruto would come after her and complain.

The other one is a tall slim young lady with short black hair like Sai's, she looks so afraid that the pig in her hugs keeps baffling.

The blond lady sighed. "What?"

"What?" Naruto amazingly fast responded and repeated what the lady just said, but with a higher tone, and of course, with a little anger.

"Tell me this is a joke." He said, scoffed coldly. "We can't just sit there and watch them, Granny Tsunade! We have to fight! WE. HAVE. TO. FIGHT." He walked closer to her. "You didn't make your own decision, did you, Granny Tsunade?!"

Tsunade shook her head. "But I suggested it." She looked satisfied. "And the other Kages approved, Naruto. I believe I told you."

"This is unacceptable. I can't do this. If you're not gonna fight, then I am!"he said, he turned to his biiju mode and intended to leave, but Tsunade quickly reached his hand, made him turned around and slapped him.

"Who do you think you are, Naruto?! You think you're good enough out there? It's one vs. millions and WE cannot afford losing you! We're gonna do this, no matter you like it or not. This war is not only to protect you. It's to protect the ninja villages, the life of the ninjas. Why can't you understand?!"

Naruto drifted off into a long silent. His cheek is hot and burning. He slowly get his mind. But still..

"I know it's gonna be hard for you. I know. But I'll send you with a team. Two of them will be a jonin. You don't have to worry about you'll be lacking your jutsu and abilities." She said. She move closer to Naruto and held his shoulders. "Naruto, you're the only hope I have right now. Please understand that. You're not gonna do this alone. All of your friends will do this with you. All of the ninjas from another hidden villages. Please understand that." She looked closely to his eyes, who weren't even looking at her. Her voice trembling. It's true. _She _can't afford losing any important people to her again. Dan, Nawaki, Jiraiya. Those are enough.

Naruto understands his teacher in front of him. He truly understands her. Pain of losing someone who is important. And it might sounds crazy but he understands that this is maybe the hardest decision she ever made. Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them again, and caught the necklace Tsunade once gave him. Her faith in him.

Naruto nodded slowly. "I'll try." He said, and jumped off the roof and went off somewhere.

Sakura sighed as she watch him off. She knew that he he's definitely not agree with this. But hearing Naruto said he'll try to understand made a sight of relief in her. She glanced at her master who was looking down.

"Tsunade-sama. Are you okay?" She walked to her slowly and placed her hand over her shoulder. She heard a big sigh of Tsunade. She then nodded slowly.

"Sai, Sakura, go home now, and prepare for tomorrow." She said firmly and walked back without facing the two. "Shizune. Let's go."

"Yes, maám!" Sai and Sakura both said then smiled to Shizune. "Good evening, Shizune-san." Sakura said, along with Sai's smile and went off.

* * *

The warm wind suddenly warm wind suddenly blows from the west. The sun no longer shines as bright as before surface the ground that was mostly not overgrown with weeds. The view of the village was everything. It looks so beautiful to be seen from this sight. And near the tree, sat a boy with blond hair.

Naruto sighed hardly. The Hokage's words been driving his mind crazy for over hours. It just so hard to believe.

"_We're gonna stop fighting for a while. We're gonna stop the war for a while. We're not gonna hide. We're gonna fight someday, just not today. We're gonna go to the central of this country, creating strategies, accomplishing jutsu, learning, living and all. I know you don't want this. But trust me. It's all worth it. The five kages approved and this will go on without failure. We're gonna win."_

_Shit. _Naruto groaned and screamed. It just too complicated to think that all the ninjas will be moving in, leaving the villages they love and indirectly starting a new life. He totally loves Konoha so much that it's hard to leave. Leaving Konoha for a mission or for learning for three years is different from this. This much like abandon the village for the unsure time and protecting it from afar. How could we possibly protect something from afar?

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked back and find a gorgeous smile he always admire.

"Sakura-chan." He said, turning his face down again. "What are you doing here? How did you know I'm here?"

The girl smiled and pointed at a black mouse that looked like painted then come alive. It looked so rigid and not breathing, simply because it's not a real mouse. Naruto constantly know what Sakura meant. It was kind of Sai's summon of his jutsu. _Ninpou: Choujuu Giga. _"Oh."

A different familiar voice comes up. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" Naruto looked back and find Sai behind Sakura. The girl looked at her back, and turned her glance at Naruto again. "We know that you hate this. What can we do? I hate this too. Even maybe Sai too." She said, walking towards Naruto and sat down next to him, not so close and not so far.

Naruto smiled. "If it's for the village then it will be okay." Then he sighed. _Easier to talk than to be done. _

"It's not like you at all." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and smile tiredly. "Well we can't do anything. And we can take advantage from this. I'm gonna learn an amazing jutsu again!" He suddenly jumped in happiness. _Maybe.. Just maybe.. I could get used to this. _

Sakura smiled and looked to Sai and smiled even wider. She never thought she'll be having this amazing friendship. But it would be wonderful too if he was here. She frowned a little. _If he was here.._

Naruto seemed likely to realizes Sakura's change of expression. He constantly know what she's thinking. He sighed a little. If only she could see him the way she sees Sasuke. If only she could love him the way she loves Sasuke.

But Sasuke is his best friend too. Most likely a brother to him. And watching Sakura happy makes him happy too. He smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. The next time we sit here, It would be the four of us. You, me, Sai and Sasuke. I promise you." He stood up and pulls out his kunai and carved two words on a tree near him. Sakura smiled as she watched what Naruto who easily carved on on the tree. The boy finished and looked at Sai and Sakura. "Let's go home, guys." The two nodded and walked back to their own houses, leaving the tree.

_Team 7._

* * *

The crowd made tremendous roar as they walked away from their village. There are two kinds of departure. Small towns for the non-ninja, old people and ninja who are not allowed to join the war (Such as a newbie genins) And the city center for the ninja. The ninjas are nto allowed to show their identity as a ninja. They are not allowed to wear protective their foreheads during their stay in the city center.

Naruto looked back at the stone faces of the former Hokages, the turned his glance at the village. 5 ANBUs are assigned to protect Konoha as a spy. The Hokage can't approve Konoha being destroyed when they were doing their mission.

"Be right back, Konoha. Just wait." He said then join his friends who were already calling his name.

"What took you so long, Naruto?" Shikamaru groaned a little. Beside him, stood Choji, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Sai. Naruto smiled and raised his hand to the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry. Come on. Let's go." He walked with his friends when suddenly someone calling his name.

"Naruto-kun..," Naruto looked back and raised his eyebrows.

"Hinata? You're not going with Kiba and Shino?" Naruto walked towards her. Ah.. right. She confessed her love to him during the Pein's attack at Konoha and he hasn't get to reply it. But..

"I want to give you this." She raised a bento in her hands. "I made it this morning. I know you don't feel good about this kind of mission. I want to make you feel better. I hope you like it, Naruto-kun." She smiled shyly and hand it to Naruto.

Naruto took the bento that was covered with orange scarf. He suddenly feel a warm breeze at his cheeks. _What is this?_

He ignored it all and smiled warmly to Hinata. "Thank you, Hinata. Let's go."

Hinata nodded and walked alongside with him. She smiled happily.


End file.
